For some conferences or meetings, all the attendees or participants may not be in the same location. For example, some of the participants may be in one conference room, while other participants may be in another conference room and/or at various separate remote locations. Participants may join the conference using communication equipment of varying capabilities. For example, some equipment may be capable of producing and/or capturing higher quality audio than other equipment. Participants may wish to seamlessly participate in a conference, regardless of the particular characteristics of the communication equipment used by each participant.